charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Rising
Leo Rising '''is the 40th novel in the Charmed series of novels. As Leo mentions Piper summoning future Wyatt 'just a few days ago,' the novel takes place between Season 7 Episode 20 Imaginary Fiends and the season finale, Episode 22 Something Wicca This Way Goes...? :''The Power of Three 'has gone underground, :Clues and magic can't be found. :Grown-up sons, come quickly forth, :Help your father find his worth. While a newly mortal Leo is out for a walk with Wyatt and newborn Chris, demons trap the Charmed Ones in the house and take them to the Underworld, where they are imprisoned by demon scientist Dr. Gnivik, who plans to steal the Power of Three. When Leo returns to find the house empty and in even more disarray than when he left, he tries to piece together what happened, but can't. Due to his recent fall from grace, the Elders ignore his calls. What is he to do? With no other options - and no magic of his own - Leo becomes desperate. Using a spell from the Book of Shadows, his sons' magic, and a sliver of unicorn horn, he calls the future versions of Wyatt and Chris back to the present. Together, the Halliwell men go in search of the Charmed Ones. With Dr. Gnivik nearing success and the sisters powerless to stop him, it's up to Leo and the boys to save the day... Characters introduced *Nisha - A recent graduate from Magic School *Xandra - One of Leo's former charges, who turned to the side of evil *Dr. Gnivik - A demonic scientist *Benzimar - A 600 hundred year-old demon snitch *Cameron - A demon Note *This novel is written by Paul Ruditis, the writer of the Charmed Comics series. *The 3rd and last, novel that Leo appears on the Cover of. *This is the only novel with Leo, Wyatt and Chris on the cover rather than the sisters. *When Leo summons Wyatt and Chris through a spell, he witnesses his sons battling demons with a girl whose face was blocked by her dark hair. Wyatt urgently asks him to send them back, but before he could completely acknowledge the girl's name, which was pronounced as ''Mel-'', Chris interrupts and says that they were in the middle of a demon battle. This is likely to be the future daughter of Leo and Piper, Melinda, that Leo and Piper don't yet know of. *Wyatt makes a reference to the 'Ultimate Battle' that takes place during the eighth and final season. *Zankou is revealed to be the real power behind the mad scientists. Errors *They called Paige a step sister rather than a half sister. *They said Prue's powers transferred to Paige as if witches don't retain their powers after death, and they move on the the next host, but they could be referring to her part in the Power of Three. *Leo told Nisha a magic school teacher, that if a demon attacks at the Halliwell manor to take the Book Of Shadows and go to Magic School, but only the Charmed Ones can take the book out of the house. *They made an error about Wyatts powers, "And you can beam that jar away to the ends of the Underworld, if you want." Ruditis, Paul (2007-08-28). Leo Rising (Charmed) (p. 118), Wyatt can't beam anything. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise